Cicatrize
by Stormborn Dragneel
Summary: Cicatrize: To heal by scar formation. They understood each other in a way no else did, bonded by the monsters within but while she had thrived, a beacon of light and hope, he had become a monster. She taught him to be better. He wanted her but knew he could never have her. [Gaara x femNaruto] [Complete][Post-last chapter]
1. Cicatrize

_**This was voted as one of the most wanted one-shots on my profile. I have a new poll up now, so go vote for the next story!**_

 _ **If you like my version of Naruto, check out my other stories. Hard Headed and Catharsis are SasufemNaru and Her is a KakafemNaru.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's awesome characters**_

 _ **Update: Some plot points have been fixed for clarity and grammatical errors and typos as well .**_

 _ **Warning: Sex! If you are uncomfortable with that or a kid please click the back button!**_

* * *

 _ **Cicatrize**_

* * *

 **ˈ'sikə,ˌtrīz**

 _to heal by scar formation._

* * *

Gaara took a sip of his drink and wondered if Naruto would ever show up.

She had organized the annoying social event he had been forced to attend the last two years.

The 2nd annual reunion of the jinchurikis. Naruto had organized the yearly gathering after the war had ended. If it could be called a gathering, all the other jinchurikis had been killed during their tailed beast's extraction. He and Killer B waited in a shaded courtyard at its bartop for Naruto, they were the only three still alive.

Naruto had joked once that them being the only three being left alive made her feel like old men trading war stories and playing cards.

Thankfully, it hadn't devolved to that yet.

They were at some fancy country club in the Land of Fire, though it was warm, there was a gentle breeze. Practically freezing for a desert dweller like himself. If it wasn't for the irritating pollen wafting in the air, Gaara might even like it there.

Gaara swirled the ice around in his whiskey, Shukaku's chakra wasn't nearly as strong as the Kyuubi's and Gaara could actually become intoxicated unlike Naruto not that he wanted to, he just needed something to do with his hands.

Come to think of it, being a little intoxicated might make this gathering a bit easier.

Killer B seemed joyful and pleasant and he just wasn't, he couldn't even fake being friendly or schmooze with anyone.

Sipping at a drink gave him an excuse to stay silent and something to occupy his time with.

He could be like Killer B and do his own thing, the large Kumo nin was making up a theme rap for the event.

Gaara sighed. What was his own thing anyway?

The only time he socialized was when he spoke to his sycophantic subjects at home who feared to nay say him in the slightest and pretended his failed attempts at socializing were okay.

The only other time was when she forced him. Naruto was the life of the party, she would never fail to bring him into the conversation and make him feel genuinely liked and part of the group, nothing fake about her whatsoever.

Despite the usually jovial nature of their reunion, Gaara sensed there was some unease amongst them. Killer B was probably wondering about Naruto's absence.

Not only did she have the Nine Tails but she had chakra from all their tailed beasts, an separable tie between her and all of them. They would be able to feel her presence through their bijou if she was near.

Gaara felt that missing piece of Shukaku she now had like a gap from a pulled tooth that you couldn't help sliding your tongue around.

Gaara took a swig of his drink, it was probably for the best not to think of Naruto and tongues at the same time.

Usually Gaara watched Naruto and Killer B drink sake and spar with each other while Naruto laughed at Killer 's terrible raps.

But this year was more solemn. The villages had waited nearly two years after the war to let their individual lands heal but now the other six tailed beasts were beginning to get resealed into infant jinchuriki and Killer B had been forced to go off active mission duty to oversee each sealing lest a tailed beast accidentally broke free and decided to wreak havoc again.

In a few years time, as the baby jinchuriki aged, Killer B and Naruto would be forced to stop doing missions again to teach the growing jinchuriki how to bond and control their tailed beasts.

The Allied Shinobi forces had left Gaara out for obvious reasons, bloody past and trail of bodies and what not. Gaara had been at peace when he had been free from Shukaku for awhile, his village had began to love him instead of fear him but when it had come down to allow Shukaku to enter a child or go back to him, he had taken the One Tail back. Things had gone back to how they had been before his capture, they feared him once more. In fact, he feared himselfn once more, he had never noticed the blood tinged haze Shukaku covered his every waking moment with. He understood the exclusion but it still kind of bothered him.

It shouldn't bother him, Shukaku didn't like the other tailed beasts and Gaara didn't like children.

All jinchuriki had problems sleeping on a full moon and Gaara had to be on watch everyday of the year, if Shukaku had a chance to seize control he would. There was never any chance of cooperation with him like Killer B and Naruto seemed to have managed with their demonic roommates.

Gaara supposed it must be some gift of genetics, he wasn't sure of Killer B's story but Naruto's family housed the demon fox on her mother's side and it seemed like Naruto had been the product of generations of breeding to insure a strong host for the fox.

The thought of passing Shukaku onto one of his descendants, perhaps a grandchild if he lived long enough, made him sick to his stomach. Gifting a loved one with the gift of insomnia and insanity.

Happy birthday.

Gaara shook his head. Would he even have children? The council pressured him too what with Kankuro's lack of attachments and Temari having an infant son with a Leaf nin. Allied they may be but they didn't want Leaf nin contending for the throne.

Shukaku hated the other jinchuriki and their tailed beasts, so sensitive about his sole tail that it made him overcompensate with an immense and unquenchable lust for blood and violence.

Gaara wasn't sure if the other tailed beasts were stronger than he and Shukaku but he knew Killer B and Naruto definitely were, making an endless source of irritation for Shukaku. The tanuki so irate he refused to speak to him every year during the gathering but was nice enough to channel plenty of anxiety and violence into Gaara during the event.

Having Shukaku sealed within him from before he was born, Gaara felt Shukaku's bloodlust and violence as his own, before Naruto he had given into that urge multiple times each day but afterward, having been inspired by her hope he fought that nature.

Quelling his true nature left him like an alcoholic not keeping a drop of liquor in the house, avoiding battle at all costs, inevitably he knew he would give in and the thought of disappointing her made him sick to his stomach.

He only battled to protect Suna even though he would be consumed with destroying his village himself every fight.

It terrified him, not because of Suna's safety but because of disappointing Naruto.

He was a grown man and should be able to control himself but he was really that emotionally stunted preteen who used Naruto as an anchor still, as a moral compass.

The other jinchuriki seemed to cope in different ways. Gaara used her. Gaara gave in too easily, his personality nearly one with the demonic tanuki.

Killer B had been the only one to tame the Eight Tails and seemed to have done so by annoying the bull octopus into being friends with him.

Naruto had seemed to befriend the Kyuubi by doing what she did to everyone else, endless charm and enthusiasm. Though if the one sided arguments she accidentally had aloud with the demon fox were any indication, the fox enjoyed cajoling and bossing around the blonde kunoichi.

"Quick! There's a giant toad running through town!" Someone yelled.

Killer B and Gaara whipped their heads around to the courtyard just as a giant orange toad with a dark blue vest on, a tanto at his waist and giant cigarette in his mouth landed in the country club, vaulting a pig tailed blonde into the air, she landed hard, her face skidding the grass.

"I'm out of here Naru-chan see you later!" The toad laughed disapearing with a pop.

"See you back home, Ken," Naruto waved with a smile, wobbling to her feet.

So that's why they hadn't sensed her approach, her toad must have reverse summoned them here.

She turned to see them, her smile stretching even bigger on her whiskered face.

Gaara blushed. She wasn't wearing her usual orange and black pants and jacket but instead black breast bindings that wrapped down from her chest to her hips bones, instead of pants she wore black shorts.

Gaara blushed, he tried not to read into it. She must be training with the toads again and it was obviously sweltering hot on Mount Myoboku. So it wouldn't be appropriate for him to notice how her body had changed since he had seen her last.

Naruto was his best friend and the awkward way he had begun to act and feel around her was untoward and stupid.

Naruto vaulted herself into his arms and squeezed him tight. Angry, Shukaku reared to life at the presence of the Nine Tails' powerful chakra, the strong sensation of her chakra against him made his skin tingle. She was a walking live wire and it was intoxicating to be near another chakra so powerful. Her scent was intoxicating, not covered as it usually was buy the smell of pork ramen, instead she gave off a citrus y scent as bright and welcoming as her personality.

Shocked, Gaara stayed still, drowning in her wonderful scent and power.

"What no hug, Gaara?" Naruto laughed, in that overly familiar way of hers she had. He was used to being called Kazekage-sama or Lord Gaara, it felt far too intimate when she called him just Gaara with no honorific, like they were family- or lovers, "Like hugging a corpse."

Gaara's hands twitched, finally ready to cooperate with his mind to hug her back but unaware of the internal struggle in her fellow jinchuriki, Naruto had already let go and turned to Killer B.

"Uncle B!" Naruto yelled as the large Kumo nin picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Every year, it was like an icy bucket of water dumped over his head, still reeling from her intimate form of address and then the sad reminder that she talked to everyone that way. He was nothing special. All three had led sad, alienating childhoods but while it had left Gaara uncomfortable with human contact, Killer B and Naruto seemed to thrive off of it, crave the attention.

"Hey kid!" Killer B laughed, plopping the blonde jinchuriki into the bar stool between him and Gaara, "How goes the training?"

Naruto shrugged but still had a smile on her face, the waitress brought her a beer without asking and Naruto thanked her and took a sip, "It's pretty good. New arm is driving me crazy still though, I've had to relearn how to do everything with it. I can barely aim a shuriken! It finally aligned with my chakra though and I can use it for rasengan again. The imbalance in my chakra had made me have to relearn save mode though. Sucks: like crazy."

She looked to Gaara, "What've you been up to Gaara? How's Suna."

"Dry and sandy," He said without thinking.

"Surprise, surprise," Naruto laughed, looking back to Killer B, "And how've you been?"

They moved away from the bar and took a booth in quieter area of the country club.

Killer B sat down and took a sip from his previously untouched drink, "Wish I could say I was better. You know, they've been having me supervise the sealings, it's downright torture."

Naruto patted the Kumo nin on the back, "I get why they would want us there but what bullshit. Haven't they put us through enough already? How many are left? I can take over for you."

Gaara felt a strange sensation in his chest, blown away by the lengths she was willing to go for her friends.

Killer B shook his head, "I'd rather you train up, get that new arm up to snuff so we can train together again and I don't mean just plain old taijutsu anymore."

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed, that sounded like Naruto visited Kumo often. Was the sinking he felt in his stomach what jealousy felt like? He couldn't help but feel a bit left out.

"If you're sure," Naruto pouted, obviously not liking the idea of Killer B doing it alone.

"They won't even let me in the room while they do it, don't want me to see the seals and what not," Killer B shook his head, "But I can hear the kids cry out as the beasts enter them. Could've gone ten lifetimes without hearing that agony."

Naruto looked to be near tears, her eyes were becoming bloodshot and it made the blue of her eyes glow in contrast. Gaara wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how, Gaara felt just as disturbed as she did, he was surprised the goofy Kumo nin was handling it as well he was.

Killer B patted Naruto on the head, "It's okay, kid. Son Goku is the only one left, the only other cooperative one besides Gyuki and Nine Tails. I'm hoping it won't be as bad."

Naruto's face twitched and Gaara was sure the Kyuubi was letting her know exactly what he thought of being called cooperative.

After that the conversation took lighter turn as they all had dinner together. Killer B stood and belched, "Well kids, I have to go, gotta be in Iwa in three days."

He hugged Naruto first, "See you soon, kid."

When he let go of Naruto, Gaara held out his hand, ready to shake the Kumo nin's hand.

Surprisingly, Killer B knocked his hand away and embraced him. A spike of anger from Shukaku rose within in at the close proximity but his protective sand stated dormant. The Eight Tails chakra was strong but it didn't have the same oomph that Naruto's had on him, "Don't be a stranger kid, I hope you visit me too."

Dumbfounded, Gaara nodded, surprised that Killer B would extend an invitation like that when he didn't have to. Gaara slowly returned the embrace and after he let go, Gaara and Naruto watched him leave.

"What do we do now?" Gaara asked, hoping she wouldn't leave to.

Fifteen minutes later they were eating dango and watching the sunset from a cliff edge, their feet hanging over the edge. Sitting next to each other on the cliff face, their legs touched from hip to knee.

Gaara felt paralyzed by the physical contact but if his pigtailed cohort noticed, she didn't care nor mind.

He waited for his pulse to calm down before he spoke.

Gaara watched the blonde, unsure of how to bring it up, "So do you visit Killer B-san often?"

"Sometimes, I think the big guy gets kind of lonely and it makes him a bit reckless, after training me, he sees me as a little sister to him and I feel obligated to check up on him," Naruto explained, taking a bite of her dango.

"You don't visit Suna very often," Gaara tried to say as evenly as possible, trying to not make it sound like a complaint but merely a statement of fact, "Though after living in this nice landscape, I don't blame you."

"Would you like me to?Visit more often that it? You're so busy with Kazakage stuff, I worry about being a nuisance," Naruto smiled at him, "I'm sorry if we made you feel excluded, that was the least of my intentions."

"Visit anytime, you aren't a bother, Naruto-san."

Naruto made a face at him and shook her hand at him, "Stop with that Naruto-san stuff, it's so weird, just call me Naruto."

"Okay. Na-ru-to," Gaara nodded, testing the name on his tongue, enunciating each syllable.

"There you go, you got it," Naruto grinned, patting Gaara on the leg.

* * *

 _6 months later_

The next time Gaara saw Naruto was six months later accompanying the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake on his visit. As always the Sixth Hokage didn't seem particularly interested in the going ons around him, his face buried in what appeared to be a dirty book and Gaara wondered whether or not he actually liked being Hokage or had been pressured into it during the war and was now suffering the consequences.

There were whispers that the Copy Nin was eager to shed his title and do his own thing once more. Which made her presence make all the more sense, Naruto was being prepped to take over.

Gaara couldn't help the immense happiness that overwhelmed him at the thought.

Naruto had been waiting for this forever.

Though it seemed like the Hokage's assistant with the bandanna and senbon seemed to most of the grunt work and was the one actually training Naruto.

Thankfully this time, she was wearing more clothes. Her comfortable fitting black pants and sandals accompanied by her orange and black jacket.

Gaara had been surprised to see her but inexplicably happy at her presence, happy that she seemed to have slowed down a bit on her intense training.

Rock Lee had visited him a few months before and Gaara had subtly asked about their friend in common.

Lee had explained how hard Naruto-chan had thrown herself into training and that though he found her diligence admirable, his Sakura-chan seemed to worry that the war had changed her.

Gaara didn't miss the honorific, wondering how close Rock Lee was to Naruto but he didn't ask.

Gaara knew why Naruto was throwing herself into her training so hard, what Killer B had told her disturbed her and she was trying hard to ignore it.

Much to Gaara's dismay, they didn't get a change to talk much, they were surrounded by his council members.

The Hokage was hassling Naruto for a book the legendary Sannin Jiraiya had nearly finished before his death.

What Gaara could glean from the conversation was that Jiraiya's will had finally been read and Naruto had inherited all of Jiraiya's belongings including the book draft.

"Naruto-chan, it's very rude to deny your sensei, he's getting old and it's mean to deny him the small pleasures in life," Kakashi whined.

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're only thirty three! Hardly over the hill! Pervy Sage didn't want it seeing the light of day until it was edited. I hardly have time to read and edit his erotic novel for him, not that I even want too."

That caught the attention of the room. Naruto's Sannin master wrote dirty books? And made Naruto read them?

Kakashi sighed, "You leave me no choice Naru-chan, when we get back you're being assigned a mission to edit that book and publish it posthumously! No promotion until then."

"What?!" Naruto yelled standing up, "That's so a waste of my abilities! You don't even like being Hokage but you'll keep being one just to spite me! You mean scarecrow!"

Kakashi shrugged and gave her an eye-crinkle smile, turning to the Suna council, "Sorry if we could continue."

The Suna council could only stare dumbfounded.

His own assistant Matsuri was doing her best impression of a tomato.

The Konoha council looked embarrassed.

The Konoha nin were always more lively than the Suna nin and the less serious nature of the culture in the Land of Fire never ceased to astound them.

In Suna, a female ninja talking to a male ninja like that was insane enough.

After that they took the Hokage and his group on a tour of their newly updated facilities.

The alliance between their two nations had been particularly beneficial for Suna who had been stuck in the past.

Gaara was particularly proud of their new academy, eager to show it off to Naruto.

Thanks to the tutelage of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Sakura Haruno, their ninja academy had a whole new wing dedicated to the art of medical ninjutsu, it even had its own greenhouse to grow medicinal herbs that usually wouldn't be able to grow in the desert, he explained it was projected in another five years, Suna would have a highly trained med-nin on each of their three man teams.

They parted ways at their local hotel, the Konoha group would leave for home tomorrow and in six months would host Gaara and his council.

His council exchanged pleasantries with the Hokage but were particularly attentive to Naruto, figuring she would soon take over and it was best to start the ass kissing now.

Gaara shook the Hokage and his council's hands and when it came to Naruto he held out his hand to do the same, hoping the blonde jinchuriki would understand that in Suna it was highly suggestive for an unrelated or unwed man and woman to hug.

She squeezed him into a tight, rib cracking hug, "See you next time Gaara!"

Gaara could feel the red hot glares of his council and his assistant Matsuri.

She had hugged him!

She referred to him _very_ familiarly.

Gaara was sure he would never hear the end of it.

They parted after that, listening to Naruto try to goad the Hokage and his other assistant into checking out the local ramen stand.

When they arrived back at his office, his council sprang in to action.

Was he involved with the future Seventh Hokage?

What was their relationship?

Was he as shocked as they were about how she talked to her betters?

Did the Sixth and future Seventh Hokage have porn addictions?

Gaara quieted their worries, no he was not involve with Naruto, they were just good friends, that culture was different in the Land of Fire than in the Land of Wind and that he had never read the Icha Icha books so he wasn't sure.

One of the council members sent his assistant to purchase the series so they could find out.

He retired to his office with a headache, usually paperwork gave his brain a welcome distraction from whatever tizzy his council had worked themselves into.

What better time to sign pay slips?

"Lord Gaara," A feminine voice called from his door and Gaara looked up to see his assistant, apparently she hadn't gone home with the rest.

"Yes Matsuri-san?" Gaara asked.

She held up a large stack of books before placing them on Gaara's desk, "The books the council requested. The man at the bookstore gave me a funny look while buying them. Lord Gaara, I think the council may have been right about the content of these books."

"Oh, I'm sorry they sent you on that errand, I hope it didn't embarrass you too badly, Matsuri-san," Gaara apologized.

"It's alright Lord Gaara, um, do you need any help?" She held her arms behind her back and was fidgeting her legs, Gaara wondered what was wrong.

He shook his head, "It's alright, Matsuri-san, you may go home for the evening."

"Can I sit with you, Lord Gaara?" Her face flushed and she tucked her chin demurely.

Confused, Gaara acquiesced gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

They sat in silence for a time while Gaara signed payslips and she watched him in silence.

"Lord Gaara can I ask you a personal question?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara grunted his acceptance, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Are you in love with future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-sama?" She asked.

Gaara looked up, finding his assistant's eyes bright with an emotion he couldn't really read, after his siblings, Matsuri was probably the person he was closest too, so he answered honestly, "I don't know. Maybe."

"That usually means yes, Lord Gaara," Matsuri nodded, her face sad, "What will you do? The council is trying to arrange a marriage for you, she may be lost to you forever."

Gaara continued to sign payslips, "She already is, she would never want to be with someone like me when she is so beloved by everyone. It's rumored that her former teammate Sasuke Uchiha wants to marry her, I don't see her giving up on an advantageous match like that or becoming Hokage to live in the desert with the likes of me."

"The traitor, Lord Gaara? I think you would make a far better match."

"Thank you, Matsuri-san," Gaara nodded to her, she obviously seemed distressed by this so he tried to lighten the mood with a feeble attempt at a joke, "But the Uchiha's prowess with women has become renowned since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, I could never compete."

Silence took over the room once more.

Gaara finished signing his payslips and moved onto approving mission requests and assigning ranks to the missions.

"If you could gain some prowess with women, would you fight for her, Lord Gaara?" Matsuri asked in a quiet voice.

Gaara looked up, stunned at her boldness, Matsuri was running a lock of her chocolate hair through her fingers, her face still flushed, "No I don't think so, she would never want me."

"I want you," Matsuri looked away, he could sense the fear in her, "If you want, I could be her substitute."

Gaara's mouth nearly fell agape but he managed to remain composure.

"Matsuri, I-" He meant to tell her that he didn't think the conversation was appropriate and that he could never do that to her but she interrupted him.

"Lord Gaara, please, I worry about you, you're such a powerful shinobi but deep down, you have a kind heart. Please, until they arrange your marriage, would you let me heal your heart? I don't expect to win yours, I have no expectations, I just want to be close to you, you can-um you can think of her while you're-um with me."

After that, Matsuri became the substitute for what his heart really wanted.

Everytime he took her, he allowed her to call him by Gaara alone and he would close his eyes and pretend pretty brown hair and eyes were replaced with bright blonde pigtails and eyes that shone like aquamarine gems or else he wouldn't be able to finish.

Matsuri always seemed sated and as far as Gaara knew she never told a soul.

At work, their relationship stayed the same, strictly Kazekage and assistant. They only met in her small apartment, in the late hours of the night where it began to bridge into very early morning. He didn't even think the council suspected a thing.

* * *

 _6 months later_

Gaara rested his head on his right hand, watching the argument amongst his council.

His sister Temari had just had another child with her Leaf nin husband, therefore another contender for Suna in his council's eyes while he and Kankuro remained unattached.

The topic of the day: arranged marriages.

But the council was split on what kind of woman their Kazekage should be paired with.

They seemed torn between making a political match such as a daimyo's daughter.

The other half insisted on a strong kunoichi, after modeling their rebuilt village on Konoha's teachings, they wanted to follow how the Land of Fire dealt with their jinchuriki too, wanting to keep Shukaku in Gaara's family. Gaara thought that was a particularly bad idea, just because he was Shukaku's longest lived host, didn't mean he was containing the beast particularly well. This of course fell upon deaf ears.

Unfortunately for them, Gaara was the deciding vote and he had been putting off the decision for over a year.

Now it was time head to Konoha for the new Hokage to host he and his council. On top of his council, his assistant Matsuri was coming along as well as his brother Kankuro.

It was also time for their jinchuriki gathering, Naruto was hosting it in her home village this time and Gaara was sure they would be eating at her favorite ramen stand instead of some pretentious country club.

The trip took a few days longer than normal due to the advanced age of a few of his council members but when they finally reached the gates of Konoha, Naruto, Rock Lee and his sister Temari, her husband and children waited for them.

Naruto looked good, she wore her hat and her robe open, showing black pants and shoes and an orange shirt with a black mesh collar.

Kankuro immediatly ran over to Temari, pulling Gaara with him, to meet he and Gaara's new niece. Temari and her husband Shikamaru's son Shikadei was only two but remembered his purple-painted uncle and ran to him, Kankruo picked up the wiggling boy and went to take a peak at the baby in his sister's arms, "What's her name, Tem?"

"Shikarura," Temari smiled.

Gaara felt a sharp pain in his chest, after their mother? Gaara could feel a smile try to form on his face as he looked at his three month old niece.

"After mom," Kankuro smiled but then his face soured, "Always with the Shika- though huh?"

Temari glared at her brother, "Shikamaru's clan has very important policies on that, they have to be Shikas- and be part of an Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Haha you should've seen Ino and Karui when Temari told them she was pregnant again and that they would have to get pregnant again too," Naruto came over, laughing, "A fight almost broke out!"

At the jinchuriki's voice the baby smiled, which prompted Naruto into making funny faces at the baby, "Ya like me don'tcha kid? Auntie Naru is going to spoil you rotten! And teach you to pull prank's on your parents."

Temari made a sour face, "Hokage-sama please, you already taught Shikadei to smoke bombs at us while we sleep."

Naruto ignored her, still making funny faces at the baby.

Shikamaru dragged her away, "Hokage-sama, you can play with the baby later, time to show our guests from Suna the village."

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah Shika you just like ruining my fun."

"Only when it's at my expense," Shikamaru retorted with an eyeroll.

As she led them on the tour, Gaara couldn't focus.

They had already gotten her face on the Hokage monument, her face carved forever in an uncharacteristic frown like the rest, he wouldn't have recognized the face if not for the whiskers.

Before he knew it the tour was over and his council retired to their hotel.

"Gaara, I'm going to head to Temari's okay?" Kankuro told his brother, "Meet up with me at their house later okay? After your jinchuriki meeting thing."

Gaara nodded as his brother left with Shikamaru, he turned to Naruto and her sheepish grin, "Actually, Uncle B won't be here until tomorrow but we can still get something to eat."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on her face of the Hokage monument eating ramen from takeout bowls.

"This is the only place no one can find me, I used to sit up here as a kid and vandalize the monuments," Naruto gave him a mischevious smirk through a mouthful of noodles, "They think I've grown out of it."

Gaara gave her a small smile and continued eating his ramen.

"So you and Matsuri-chan huh?" Naruto grinned.

Gaara's stomach jumped into his throat and his bowl of noodles slipped from his hand, splashing Naruto's stone face with broth and noodles, "H-how did you know?"

He had barely spoken to his assistant since they arrived that morning and except for him sneaking into her tent the night before, they hadn't even really spoken while traveling.

"Oh sorry Gaara, here you can have the rest of my noodles," Naruto passed her half full bowl into Gaara's hands but he was too shocked to move. Gaara was so surprised about the Matsuri thing, he didn't register that Naruto had willingly given up her favorite food for him. He had once seen her get in a fist fight with Choji Akimichi over the last bowl of ramen of the night at their favorite ramen stand.

"Who told you? Did she?" Gaara whispered, he couldn't believe she had picked up on that.

"No one did, I forget Shukaku's senses aren't what Kurama's are, I totally can smell you all over each other as weird as that sounds," Naruto smiled, "If it's a secret, I promise I won't tell, Temari told me your council has been trying to push a Daimyo's daughter on you."

Gaara could only nod.

"Screw them, marry whoever you want, no offense but Suna has some backwards ass traditions, if my council tried to tell me who I could marry, I would tell them to shove it. What are they going to do? Impeach you? You're still the strongest nin they have, who will be Kazekage? Mr. Sheet Face Baki? Oh wait it stays in your family doesn't it, all they would have is Kankuro then!" Naruto cackled.

"Man, Sasuke-teme just got married to Sakura last month," Naruto gave him a shocked face, "Can you believe that? Mr. Vengence-doesn't-need-anybody. Now you've found someone. I'm the last person that's single. I would start adopting cats if Kurama could stand them. I'll have to settle for being a crazy toad lady instead of a crazy cat lady."

This sent Naruto into a fit of giggles, "Or maybe I'll be like grandma Tsunade and take up gambling. I have oddly good luck you know, I'd make Konoha more money than ten S-class missions in a day."

"I thought you and Sasuke were involved?" Gaara whispered.

"He asked me to but every time I look at him, all I remember is the feeling of electricity burning through my body, the smell of my burnt hair and the feeling of my arm being ripped off, I can't be with someone like that, he's kind of an asshole too," Naruto looked down at her hands and rolled the shoulder of her new arm at the memory of losing her old one, "Besides he's my best friend and I promised my other best friend Sakura-chan I would bring him back to her. I keep my promises."

Gaara's chest hurt, as if an immense weight sat on his ribs, making it hard for him to breathe. Matsuri was supposed to be a substitute for the woman he could never have, their secret relationship wasn't meant to alienate the person he cared about the most.

Now she was alone.

"I'm so happy for you, Gaara, if anyone deserves happiness it's you," Naruto smiled at him.

Gaara wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug.

Naruto seemed a little shocked at first and he didn't blame her but Matsuri had taught him to tolerate human contact a bit, desensitized him to it. But after an awkward minute, she rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that until the sun came up, meeting up with Kankuro completely forgotten.

* * *

 _1 year later_

Matsuri's family had chosen a husband for her and now he was not only out an assistant but he was out a partner.

His council had finally come to a decision and he was to marry a strong kunoichi from one of Suna's most prestigious clans.

After weeks of Gaara arguing against them, Kankuro had offered himself up instead of Gaara.

Despite the change in groom, his fiance's family was just happy to be marrying into theirs.

His council had invited people from every nation, it was a big deal in Suna when a relative of the Kazekage was married since the title remained in their family, the prospect of possibly having a grandchild as Kazekage was too enticing for his brother's bride's family to pass up. But Gaara knew the truth of it, they were just happy to not have their daughter married to a monster like him. Despite his village's perceived acceptance of him and their appreciate for his protection, he could still sense the fear that exuded from his subjects every time he was near, it was delicious to Shukaku and made his blood boil to give them a reason to fear.

The ceremony was that day and so far the council had pulled it off without a hitch, Gaara had been left to his own devices and spent the early morning doing paperwork, besides presiding over the wedding ceremony, he had been left out of the planning.

A knock at his office door jarred Gaara from his thoughts, it was Baki, "Lord Gaara, the other four Kage's are here, Temari-chan has arrived with the Hokage and gone to meet Kankuro-kun. It's time for the ceremony."

His brother was having their sister stand up beside him during the ceremony, a bit unorthodox but his two siblings were very close after all their mother had died birthing him and his father had been busy trying to murder him, leaving his elder siblings to pretty much raise themselves and bond with each other.

Gaara nodded and rose, following Baki to the wedding hall.

It was a nice temperate day but windy as always and sand swirling around wasn't ideal for a bride wearing white.

Gaara took his place up front and soon Kankuro in his best uniform joined him. His brother had forgone his purple face paint for the day and combed his hair for the first time in his life. Temari joined them, greeting Gaara warmly, she was back to her pre-baby weight and had more muscle tone than he remembered. Gaara wondered if she was back in the field and doing missions for the leaf.

The guests were already seated, the front row taken up by the four other kages and the Land of Wind's Daimyo and his family. Gaara nodded his respect to his Daimyo and the man gave him a stiff nod back, making Gaara think that he knew the council rejected the idea of his marrying his daughter or that the man was upset the council even thought of marrying his precious only daughter to the likes of him.

He looked to where the kage sat. He hadn't seen the other three since the war had ended. There was Mizukage Mei Terumi in her white and navy robe and hat speaking quietly to Naruto. To Mei's right was A, the Raikage looking bored, next to him was Killer B and to Killer B's right was the Tsuchikage dozing off with his head thrown back. To Mei's left sat Naruto at the end of the aisle with her maroon hat and robe. When he made eye contact with her she grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto looked at the other kage, throwing a snapping popper at the Tsuchikage to wake him. The old man nearly jumped out of his seat making Naruto snicker. From the row behind them, Gaara's nephew and niece giggled at Naruto.

The harp music began to play and the ceremony began, Gaara exhaled, uncomfortable with the prospect of public speaking.

He looked to her for encouragement and found her smiling at him again, giving her characteristic toothy grin.

* * *

The council had retired for the night, food had been served and everyone had enough liquor in their systems to make things interesting.

Kankuro sat in a dark corner, his new bride on his lap, laughing at something he said.

Baki had consumed far too much sake and was passed out at Gaara's table, his sole company.

The other three kage seemed to be playing some sort of drunken poker and Gaara was sure it would devolve into a fight soon enough.

A belligerent Temari had strong armed her lazy husband into slow dancing with her, even though it had taken so long and the song had changed to a fast paced song.

Naruto danced with Shikadei in one arm and Shikarura in the other.

Gaara felt burnt out by all the social interaction that day and was ready to leave.

He approached Naruto, "Do you want to go talk somewhere?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him, "Sure."

She set down Shikadei and his fifteen month old sister, Shikarura wobbled for a second before gaining her footing. Naruto walked them over to their parents.

Shikamaru and Temari looked a little apprehensive taking their children back from their mischievous Hokage, surely expecting a prank.

She turned back to Gaara and he gestured outside.

He led her into the night, the wind had picked up and had taken an icy edge. Both he and Naruto had to place a hand on their heads to keep their hats on.

He led her to his office building and Naruto made a move to go through the front door but Gaara stopped her, pointing to the windows of his office, "Some of my assistants are working late and I don't want to be disturbed."

Naruto snickered, "I get it. Stamp this and sign that. So annoying."

They jumped into his office through his window and Naruto immediately began to wander his office, checking out the books on his shelves and the artwork Temari had decorated his office with years ago before her marriage.

Gaara was supposed to meet with Naruto in the morning about a shinobi exchange program their closely allied villages were trying to figure out. He had brought her to his office to talk about that but now Gaara wasn't so sure after having her all to himself, no one knowing where they were.

"I like your art," Naruto stared at a painting before turning to him, "I ran into Matsuri-chan and her husband at the reception. I'm sorry to hear about the break up, I hope you're okay."

Gaara just stared at her.

Naruto cocked her head to the side at his silence, "Gaara? You ok?"

"I can't take this anymore," Gaara knocked her into the closed door of his office, their Kage hats falling to the floor. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her close, trapping her hands between them, he crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her as hard as he could, putting all his heartache and a decade's worth of desperation into it.

Her hair was softer than he ever imagined, the downiness in stark contrast to his rough and calloused hands.

Shocked completely and utterly still, she didn't respond. But he couldn't stop, he captured her bottom lip and bit it hard enough to draw blood, tasting metal and her powerful chakra.

He released her abused lip and began to trail kisses and nips down her neck, unable to control himself. Their powerful chakra sizzled between them like a fire and Gaara felt intoxicated off of it, drunk off her scent. He nipped her hard right on her pulse point and she moaned, arching her spine into him so that the swell of her breasts were pressed against him, her nipples hard.

Her head fell back, giving him better access to her neck.

Naruto's hands slid up from his chest and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat at her response, her giving in and he captured her lips again. She kissed him back, a bit clumsy and unpracticed but her enthusiasm made up for her it. Could it be possible? Could this be her first experience? Could he be her first?

His hands traveled down to her waist and he gripped her so tight, he was sure she would be bruised. His thumb rubbed against the inner hem of her pants, waiting and wanting.

Naruto got the hint and helped him pull her pants and underwear off and kicking them away. Her right leg curled up, rubbing her inner thigh against his leg, unsure. Gaara reached down and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Gaara ground his hips into hers, pressing her hard into the door, she gasped at the feel of his erection as he rubbed it against her center. Unable to resist the loud noises she made, he continued to rock into her until he was sure he would release in his pants.

"Gaaaaara," She whined and that was all the encouragement he needed. Holding her up around his waist with one hand, he used the other to fumble out of his pants, he undid his fly and button and the offending article of clothing fell around his knees.

Good enough.

Gaara hissed at the feel of skin on skin. Without any hesitation, he positioned himself and entered her.

She cried out as he slid in all the way to the hilt. Gaara wondered if he should've been a bit gentler. He waited for her to shove him away, knowing he probably ruined his chances.

"You're so tight," Gaara groaned resting his forehead against hers, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She grinned, "Now would you move already?"

Gaara happily obliged, moving deep within her.

Naruto met his thrusts with equal fervor, a glazed look in her blue eyes, a pretty flush on her whispered face, her heels digging into the small of his back. Gaara tried to capture a picture in his mind, every look and feel of the moment because surely this was a fluke and something that would never happen again. He continued to grind into her as hard as he could, their hips staying pressed together, putting every last modicum of longing and frustration into each thrust.

"Kazekage sama, are you okay?" One of his male assistants, Gaara couldn't bother to remember his name, called from the other side of the door they were having sex against, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Gaara hissed from Naruto's neck, the blonde jinchuriki was stifling a laugh and biting her lip, "Just take the rest of the day off, the whole office. Go home!"

"What about the preparations for the meeting with the Hokage?"

"Go home! This instant!" Gaara yelled, getting angry, he could feel Shukaku rouse, ready to attack. They were ruining the moment between them. Shukaku may not like Naruto but the connection between he and Gaara meant he felt what Gaara did and they had both never felt such pleasure before.

Gaara could hear the staff rushing to leave.

"Wow, your staff actually listens to you without complaining or cracking jokes. I guess I've been slacking," Naruto laughed against him. Gaara thrust into her hard, reminding her what they were doing, "Oh Gaara, don't stop."

Sometime well into the night Gaara sat at his desk, Naruto was passed out on his office couch wrapped solely in her kage robe, her tan legs sticking out . Her clothes were strewn about the office.

Gaara heard a soft knock on the door and looked up the see Kankuro walk in sans makeup.

His brother took in the blonde jinkchuriki, the discarded clothes and the destruction around the office.

"Go Gaara," Kankuro looked back to him with his eyebrows raised, "So this is what super powdered sex looks like."

Gaara glared and gestured at the seat in front of his desk.

"It almost doesn't seem fair that the Nine Tails lets her sleep but the One Tail doesn't let you sleep," Kankuro walked over to the seat and sat, "So what couldn't wait until tomorrow? Shouldn't you be spooning your love?"

Gaara grabbed the paper on front of him and handed Kankuro a pen, "Sign at the bottom."

Without looking, Kankuro signed, "So what's this?"

Gaara slid his hand across the desk and grabbed the paper back, "My resignation and you signing on to be my successor. Congratulations."

"What?!" Kankuro stood, almost knocking over his chair.

"Be quiet!" Gaara hissed, "You're the strongest shinobi in the village after me, it makes sense."

"But why?" Gaara gestured for Kankuro to sit again and he finally did.

Gaara looked to Naruto, "For her. I can't have this be a one time stand or be a once every year or two thing. I've waited so long to have her, I'm not letting her go."

"But to give up being Kazekage? That's huge. I thought it was your dream?" Kankuro asked.

"It was her dream to be a kage," Gaara ran a hand through his hair, "I became Kazekage to make her proud."

"When do you leave?"

"She leaves tomorrow morning and I intend to go with her."

"Tomorrow?! Will the Council just let you leave like that? I don't think they will."

"Those sycophantic parasites?" Gaara shrugged, "I don't care. They can just try to stop me. You already know how to do the job from helping me all these years so you'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure," Kankuro stood.

Gaara stood and held his hand out, "Thank you, Kankuro, I appreciate this."

"Are you kidding? Marrying a beautiful woman and getting a promotion in the same day?" Kankuro smirked, taking his brother's hand and shaking it, "A man's day could be worse."

Gaara walked his brother to his office door and saw him out, Kankuro promising to see him off in the morning.

* * *

Naruto woke to the morning light streaming through her eyelids, the sun always seemed brighter in Suna, probably the lack of trees, Naruto mused.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned without opening her eyes, hoping to hide from the bright light a little longer.

Her body ached in places it never had before and she had a terrible kink in her neck from passing out on a couch.

Memories of the night before returned to her and she could feel her face blush.

She had sex with Gaara!

And boy, had it been amazing.

She buried her face in the couch in embarrassment.

She wouldn't have thought the One Tailed Jinchuriki capable of physical contact let alone such passion until she had smelt the scent of Matsuri on his skin. She had been completely shocked and even felt a strange jealousy course through her when she had found out a year ago.

She would've lied if she said she hadn't thought of Gaara that way before, he was a good friend of hers that had grown into a devilishly handsome man, tall and lanky, strong but not too bulky. His face was handsome even if he hadn't figured out the whole eyebrow thing and she especially like his strong jaw and brilliant green eyes.

But she had sex with him!

Jiraiya would be proud.

Hell, Ino would be proud! The woman was always complaining that a woman as pretty as she shouldn't be a virgin at twenty one. If she had to suffer through one more attempt at the other blonde kunoichi trying to get her laid, she would eat her new arm.

But what would she do now? Had she ruined their friendship?

Naruto peeked her eye open and found Gaara staring at her, his face as blank as ever.

"Ah!" She scrambled backward, trying to cover herself with her robe, "So uh last night..."

"Yeah," Gaara whispered.

Damn he was worse than Sasuke with his facial expressions!

"So uh what do we do now?" Naruto gave him an awkward smile.

"We go home," He said blankly.

"Go home?" Naruto's heart sank and she couldn't help the hurt that coursed through her, "You want me to leave?"

"Yes, with me," Gaara said as if that explained everything.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

He gave her a look as if it was obvious and she was dense, "To the Hidden Leaf."

"Will the council just let you leave?" Naruto was a bit shocked that he wanted to go to Konoha with her.

"I signed over Kankuro as my successor last night after you fell asleep, I'm going to go back to Konoha with you," He gave her a small smile.

"You don't want to be Kazekage anymore?" Naruto asked, all traces of air leaving her lungs, he was giving up being Kazekage so he could be with her?

Gaara pulled her to her feet a bit forcefully and crushed her in a possessive embrace, burrowing his face in her neck, "I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted you."

Naruto returned the crushing embrace. She may have a million friends and allies but no one understood the pain and isolation that she had experienced as a child like Gaara did, they were connected in a way no one else could claim, they understood each other better than anyone else. Her eyes welled up with tears, she hadn't realized how lonely she still was until he hugged her, "Well let's get going, I want to take you to Ino-pig's house, I gotta see her face when I introduce you as my lover."

* * *

 ** _If you like my version of Naruto, check out my other stories. Hard Headed and Catharsis are SasufemNaru and Her is a KakafemNaru._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Many people have asked for a long multichaptee Gaa/FemNaru story and I'm happy to say it's finally here. I've been working on it for quite awhile and was originally similar to this story and titles Emyprean but the finished product (Keen) is quite different from this story. Very dark and very intense. Just like in Cicatrize, Gaara has chosen to become the Ichibi's vessel again and it goes into Gaara fighting his darker impulses just like in part one of Naruto and he uses Naruto as an anchor and it leads into an obsession.

I hope you enjoy it! It's very long and I've never been quite as obsessed with writing something as I have Keen.

Please check it out!


End file.
